In many cable harness and trunk assemblies a large number of individual conductor wires are carried therein. Keeping the conductor wires separated so that they may be connected to proper terminals on remote ends of the cable trunk is a problem to which considerable attention must be given.
Heretofore, wire harness assemblies have been provided wherein a plurality of insulated conductors are held together in a main trunk with branchout groups of conductors being separated from the main trunk to provide accurate connections to desired terminals. One such harness assembly is shown in United States Letters Patent No. 3,627,903 wherein insulated conductors are assembled in side-by-side parallel relation to define a main trunk by warp and weft filaments of thermoplastic material integral with one another and with the conductors. The branchout group of conductors is separated from the main trunk by severing the weft filaments with a heated thin blade. The remaining conductors of the main trunk and the conductors of the branchout group remain secured together by weft and warp filaments interwoven with the conductors which have been heat fused together by the hot severing. Such an arrangement is mainly suitable for a relatively small number of conductor wires in a side-by-side configuration. However, separating conductors from such a harness assembly can result in tearing or puncturing the basic primary insulation surrounding the conductor wires during the heat severing process.